Oliver Wood vs Katie Bell
by starcrossedlover
Summary: Did the switch-a-roo here... Katie Bell ends up in Slytherin. Er... i guess that's about it. Yeah... that's it. Hope you like it.
1. It's too bad

They were neighbors ever since childhood. There was never a moment when you couldn't see the brown haired Scottish boy and the blond haired British girl playing tag in the fields just behind their houses. Although the boy grumbled and complained, he grudgingly accepted to play house with his only childhood friend. As the two grew older, great talk of excitement now flooded their playtime of the expected day when they themselves would be going to school. It seems a bit strange to waste a beautiful summer day, just sitting under the shade of a large oak tree discussing school. But this was no ordinary school; this was a school that reached far beyond anyone's wildest dreams. This was a magical school. And the name of this magical learning center was Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
Although their playtime would subdue to only small talks of school, the boy and girl continued to remain playmates. Until one Christmas morning, when the boy received a gift only a child of his age could dream of. "Open it up Oliver, I'm sure you'll find its contents much to your liking," his father said proudly, gazing down at his son with pure admiration. His step-mother, a muggle, beamed from a large couch by the fireplace. Oliver hastily ripped open the paper wrapping and gasped. A gleaming ArrowHawk 370 tumbled into view, its lettering flashing in the light. "Wow dad," he croaked, his small hands reaching down to run over the gleaming wood. "Thanks mum, thanks dad! I've always been asking to get a broom!" Oliver crowed happily, jumping to his feet and rushing to hug his dad first and then his step-mother. Alfred Wood glanced over to his wife and grinned at her. "I told you he would like it," he boasted. "Have I ever told you that you would be wrong?" Tegwen Wood asked in mock confusion.  
  
"Wow Oliver, you're so lucky to get a broom!" the blond girl said in envy behind her muffler. "This is an ArrowHawk 370 Katie, the best broom a kid could get," Oliver hissed with pride, holding up the broom to the winter sunlight. "I know how to read Oliver, it says what kind of broom that is on the side," Katie Bell said hastily. "Do you think you could let me have a go?" she asked timidly. "But you don't even know how to ride a broom," Oliver tried to reason out with her. "Neither do you Oliver Wood," Katie shot back. "But I'll learn," Wood sighed, angling the broom to see all around it. "And I can't?" Katie asked defensively. "Well, you're a girl... why would you want to ride a broom?" Oliver questioned. "This stuff is only for boys," he admonished, and continued to examine his new broom. "Yeah, and who says girls can't do the same things boys can't?" Katie growled. "Well... I say," Oliver shrugged. "I'll prove you wrong Oliver; I bet someday I'll be a better flyer than you," Katie vowed. "Yeah someday," Oliver smirked. "You're impossible Oliver Wood," Katie muttered in disgust and stalked off. Oliver blinked a few times. Did he and his best friend just get into a fight?  
  
(A few years later, the end of the second year at Hogwarts)  
  
"I can't believe you managed to make the Gryffindor Quidditch team Katie!" Ariel Bell shrieked happily once she had picked up her daughter from the London train station. "Me too mum, after months and hours of hard training, I managed to get a position on the Slytherin Quidditch team," Katie said gratefully as her mom offered to take her trunk. "Well you're only going to be in the third year honey, you still have plenty of more years after that to play in the matches," Ariel said hastily. "Don't get too excited mum, I still have to try out each year," Katie said tiredly as she slid into the passenger seat of her mom's truck. "I'll try not to Katie, but you have so much talent, I'll be damn near pissed off if they booted you off the team," Ariel said with furious pride as she started up the ignition. (In case you were wondering, Katie's mom is a muggle. Her dad died in the last uprising of Voldemort). The two drove along in silence before... "You know mum, Oliver made keeper and Quidditch captain at first try out," Katie informed her mother. "Is that so Katie? I don't find that surprising, that boy has a load of talent," Ariel murmured as she excited onto a highway.  
  
A silence filled the car once again and Ariel hesitantly glanced towards her daughter's direction. Katie had her eyes narrowed and her jaw clenched; tears were brimming at her eyes. "Katie, honey... what's the matter?" Ariel gasped. She had never seen her daughter cry before. Not in years. "You know mum, I trained just as hard as Oliver had, and I get a lousy position as a chaser," Katie sniffled. "That's not a lousy position! What are you talking about Kat?" Ariel questioned in disbelief. "The captainship was open for the Slytherin team. And what did Hergal do?" Katie said, referring to the former Quidditch Captain, Wade Hergal. "He didn't give it to you?" Ariel offered timidly. "That's right, he gave the position to Marcus Flint," Katie said the name in disgust. "Marcus Flint!" she hollered her face screwing up and causing tears to cascade from her eyes. "Anyone can see that Flint has barely enough brains to tie his own shoes, let alone coach a Quidditch team," Katie growled, brushing away her tears.  
  
"Why would Marcus get the captainship?" Ariel pondered as she pulled off onto their exit that would lead them home from the freeway. "Because they're cousins mum," Katie sighed, rubbing her face in case she forgot any stray tears. "That gives Wade no right...," Ariel began as she pulled to a stop in front of their home. "Of course it doesn't, but it's just favoritism mum, I probably never had a chance to be a captain. I was lucky enough to have even made the team," Katie grumbled as she threw the car door open. "Thanks for the ride mum," she said in a monotone voice. Ariel sighed as she watched her daughter walk up the front steps, pause before going inside, and then shook her head and pushed the door open.  
  
Katie was going through so much lately. It was a shock to find out that she had been placed in Slytherin by the Sorting Hat. Katie had refused to send an owl to Ariel for a while, ashamed that her own mother would take in disgust with her. Oliver Wood wouldn't even look her in the eye; much less consider her a friend anymore. It was hard in the beginning, to make friends in Slytherin. They were a cocky bunch, and sometimes even teased her. During breakfast, lunch and dinner, Katie Bell stared longingly at the other house tables. What she would give to be in Gryffindor, or Ravenclaw, or even Hufflepuff. But the stupid Sorting Hat had placed her in Slytherin, where she felt she didn't belong. She found it a bit annoying too, how Slytherin would tease and torture various students in the different houses. She just didn't belong, but she had to make do. She hoped to gain some friends once she had tried out for and made the Quidditch team.  
  
"Hello Ariel!" someone greeted Ariel as she got out of the car. Ariel glanced to her left and a bright smile replaced her frown. A curvy sort of woman with long brown hair was waving furiously at Ariel. "Why hello Tegwen!" she greeted with a wave. "Have you heard? Our son made the Quidditch team, keeper and captain," she crowed with delight as Oliver got out of his parents car. "Yeah, that's great," Ariel said half heartedly, and then she looked at Oliver. "Congratulations to you Oliver," she said to him. "Thank you Ms. Bell, I heard Katie got a position on the Quidditch team as well," Oliver said. "Yes, indeed you have heard. She got a position as a chaser," Ariel explained. "An excellent position, she'll be a hard one to keep from scoring," Oliver chuckled, "tell her I said congratulations," Oliver added with a good-bye wave. "Will do Oliver," Ariel agreed. She watched with hands on hips as the Wood's disappeared into their home.  
  
Ariel opened the trunk and hefted Katie's trunk out. "Damn girl, what have you got in here?" Ariel groaned at the weight as of Katie's trunk. She managed to drag it across the yard and up the front steps. Just as she was about to open the door herself, it was thrown open for her. "Here, let me take that," Katie said kindly. "Thank you Kat... Katie? Where are you going? Ariel called after her daughter as she watched Katie sullenly drag her trunk to her room. "Honey, are you hungry?" Ariel offered. "No," came the sullen reply. There was a soft click, signaling that Katie had successfully barricaded herself in her room. Ariel sighed and went into the kitchen to make a strong cup of coffee.  
  
Katie let her trunk drop to the floor, causing a heavy thump. She sat on her bed and stared at her wall for a few moments before something caught her attention outside her window. She turned her head and saw, with much disgust, Oliver practicing out in the fields where he and Katie used to play when they had once been friends. He was catching apples and throwing them at random places in the air. Possessed by magic, the apple turned right around and shot itself once again at Oliver. Oliver caught it easily, and continued to the throw the apple at random places. Katie Bell stood up, gripped her curtains in anger, and then snapped them shut. How she hated Oliver Wood. 


	2. My stupid mouth

"Word on the street is that you make an excellent chaser," a voice murmured right next to Katie's ear. Katie grimaced, but didn't dare look up. "Oh, which street is that? I'd really like to know," she muttered as she continued to rake leaves from the yard. "This street so far, but soon enough the word will get out farther," she knew that Oliver was only trying to be nice, but Katie couldn't help but be a little annoyed. She finally stood up straight and tucked her blonde hair, which was glinting in the morning sun, behind her ear. "Well maybe as not as far as the word about you, Quidditch captain and Keeper," Katie said in a featureless tone, not daring to look into Oliver's eyes. "Congrats to you," she mumbled, and then bent over again to continue raking up the fall leaves. It was quiet for a long time before Katie glanced up again. Oliver stood there with hands on hips. Wow, at thirteen he's already starting too look pretty good. Wait, what am I thinking? He's my best friend. Or at least he was my best friend. Katie bit her lip and frowned. "Are you going to stand there attracting crows or are you going to help me or are you going to go home?" she demanded. "Which do you think is best?" Oliver asked. A tinge of annoyance was seeping back into her blood. "I don't know, close your eyes and pick one. It'll enlighten us all, I'm sure," she said sarcastically.  
  
"Alright then, I guess I'll stay here and help you," he decided. "Oh goodie," Katie grumbled. Oliver dropped to his knees and reached around Katie for the big black trash bag behind her. Katie felt her face go red when Oliver's hand brushed her ankle. "There we go," Oliver said brightly when he snatched the trash bag towards him. He began grabbing an arm full of leaves and shoving them down the trash bag. "You know, its nice being together again," Oliver murmured thoughtfully. Katie paused in her raking. "What do you mean?" she asked quietly. "As friends you know, I missed hanging out with you," Oliver confessed, grabbing another arm full of leaves. Katie stood up and leaned against the rake for support. "And this has stopped you before...how?" she demanded. She clearly saw Oliver grimace and came to her conclusion. "You know, just because I'm in Slytherin doesn't mean we can't still be friends," she reasoned out. "I know... I know that. I just... I don't know why I...," Oliver began to fumble in picking up the leaves. Suddenly, Katie's face went red again, but in a completely different way. "You just don't want to ruin your reputation," she finished for him, her hands balling into fists.  
  
Oliver quickly glanced up at her. "That's not what I meant Katie," he said apologetically. "Well clearly I misunderstood you, care to tell me what you truly meant?" Katie smirked down at him. A crimson color of red slowly began to creep up Oliver's neck. He seemed to be trying to rake his brain for an explanation, judging by the prolonged silence that surrounded them. "You know Oliver, I think I'm done for the day," Katie sighed, reaching down and taking the plastic bag from him. "Thanks for the help," he glanced up at her and she did her best to force out a fake smile. It always fooled her mother so it might as well fool Oliver. "You sure?" he croaked out. "Yeah, no worries. I'm alright," Katie said. She turned around and brushed away the tears that were starting to form. She wouldn't let Oliver see her cry. "I'm pretty hungry," she said huskily, "I think I should go inside and get some grub," and with that she began to walk away. "Katie?" Oliver called for her. "Yes Oliver?" Katie sighed as she turned to face him. "I'm sorry," he said gently. This time, Katie felt that she didn't need to fake the small smile that was coming. "I know," she said. Then she turned, walked up the front steps, and went inside her house.  
  
Maybe Katie was right, Oliver thought as he stepped inside of his own home and pulled off his coat. Maybe I've been avoiding her because she's in Slytherin. Oliver sighed and gently closed the door behind him. "Oliver?" came his step-mothers voice from the living room. "Yeah mum, I'm in here," Oliver answered her. He draped his coat over the stair railing and walked into the living room to greet his step-mother. She was nestled comfortably on the big couch that was placed next to the fireplace. She glanced up from the book she was reading and smiled at her step-son. "Where did you go Oliver?" she asked gently, saving her spot in the book and then closing it. "I was outside helping Katie with the Bell's yard," Oliver explained, pulling off his boots. Tegwen glanced out the window which had a perfect view of the Bell's yard. "It appears you didn't get much work done you two," she said in a critical tone.  
  
"She erm... she was hungry so she went in to eat breakfast," Oliver said, running a hand through his short hair. "Why didn't you ask her to come over for breakfast?" Tegwen asked innocently. "I haven't talked to Katie for years you know," she added. She reached over and grabbed her mug of steaming tea. "It's a bit odd, it's like she's avoiding us," she murmured, her gaze trailing to the window once again. "Mum, you know she's in Slytherin right?" Oliver asked. Tegwen bit her lip. "Yes, such shames for a girl like her. I was so sure that she was going to be put into Gryffindor," Tegwen sighed. Oliver raised and eyebrow and smiled. "You know mum, it would be hard to figure out you're a muggle. You act more of a wizard than a muggle you know," Oliver chided her gently. "Being a muggle is so boring," Tegwen said hastily. "I wish I could see what it's like at Hogwarts, it sounds fascinating," Tegwen said in contentment.  
  
Oliver smiled at his step-mother. She had been his step-mother for...what had it been seven years so far? His original mother had packed up and left his father, she too had been a muggle and a foolish one at that. Maybe she was tired of trying to keep down the word that her husband was a wizard, or she just couldn't take anymore magic. Oliver never knew. But all he remembered was she had left them, and she never glanced back. Now looking at Tegwen with a content look on her face, Oliver couldn't help but feel the same kind of love as he would have if Tegwen were his original mother. He stood up and walked over to her. "Oliver, is something wrong?" Tegwen asked worriedly, breaking her gaze from the window. Oliver bent over and gave his step-mother a long hug. "What's this for?" Tegwen laughed although she hugged him back. "For doing a good job at being the best mother I've known," he murmured in her ear. Tegwen smiled, warmth spreading throughout her body that over passed that of the blazing fire in the fireplace. "No worries," she whispered back.  
  
Katie sat at the breakfast table, a blank look on her face. He doesn't want to be my friend because I'm in Slytherin? That's so messed up, I wouldn't abandon that prat if HE was in Slytherin, Katie felt her blood go hot once again. "Hey Katie, I can't have the day off today," Ariel said apologetically as she rushed into the kitchen, snapping on her wrist watch. Katie stood up suddenly, pushing her chair across the floor. "Why not mum? You said we can go shopping for new robes today. I need new robes you know," Katie said pointedly. "I'm sorry honey, it's just this is an emergency. A kid got hit by a truck coming home from school," Ariel explained as she buttoned up her doctor's uniform. Katie dragged the chair back to the table and sat back down on it, defeated. Ariel glanced over her shoulder as she prepared her morning coffee.  
  
"Honey, I'm really sorry," Ariel said, her heart dropping at the sight of Katie's downcast expression. "I know you are mum, another day then," Katie tried to sound cheerful and not disappointed. "Why don't you ask Mrs. Wood?" Ariel suggested, sounding as though it was the best thing in the world. "Erm... I'd rather go shopping with me own mum," Katie said flatly. "If you're sure then," Ariel trailed off, giving Katie a last minute decision. "I'm sure," Katie said firmly. "Alright honey, another day it will be. But for now I'm running late," Ariel bent over and kissed her daughter on the forehead. "If you need anything Katie, just call me. There's some left over meatloaf from last night. If you want some blueberry muffins, they're in the pantry," Ariel said quickly while struggling to pull on her shoes. "And honey, I'm really sorry," Ariel added just before she was about to leave the house. "I know mum," Katie sighed. Ariel gave her a small smile and left, a cold draft of fall air billowing inside.  
  
Katie sighed and stood up. She walked over to the kitchen window which had a view overlooking the drive way and yard. She watched her mother fumbled with the car keys for a moment. She watched her mother unlock the car, a look of triumph on her face. She watched her mother slide into the car and turn on the ignition. She watched her mother back away, pausing to wave one more good-bye to Katie. She watched her mother drive away. 


End file.
